


Nothing More Nothing Less

by Ellie_East



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Hanging, M/M, it just got kinda stuck in my brain, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy guilt over Murphy's hanging and banishment in a super short form?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Nothing Less

**Author's Note:**

> Idefk, I needed a break from writing my giant AU and this is what my brain decided on.

John Murphy was a means to an end. Nothing more. Nothing less. Bellamy does not feel bad about what happened. He won't let himself. This was about Charlotte. She's the reason for this lump in his chest. She's the reason he can't fall asleep tonight. She's the reason he feels so alone. Not John fucking Murphy.

John Murphy is a liar. A coward. A cheat. A killer.

John Murphy was a means to an end.

_So why is it every time sleep tries to take him all he can see is the big blue eyes of a lost little boy begging him for mercy?_

Nothing more.

_Is that why he let himself spend a whole week stealing glances, touches, kisses, pure moments of anger or rage or lust or desperation in the boy's arms?_

Nothing less.

_Bellamy keeps being dragged back to the first time Murphy truly opened up to him, with both his mind and his body._

Bellamy does not feel bad about what happened.

_Murphy moaning low in his ear. The taste of his sweat on Bellamy's tongue. The smell of crisp night air and fallen leaves. The way his eyes seemed to glint in the moonlight. Murphy holding onto him like he just might drown if he lets go._

He won't let himself.

_Murphy didn't deserve it no matter how he looks at it._

This was about Charlotte.

_He used him._

She's the reason for this lump in his chest.

_He fucked him._

She's the reason he can't fall asleep tonight.

_He needed him._

She's the reason he feels so alone.

 _He_ _burnt holes into his flesh with openended touches then tied a rope around his neck and torched whatever was left._

Not John fucking Murphy.

_I'm sorry._  
_I didn't mean it._  
_Please come back._

 


End file.
